


Love Story

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Bones is So Done, Boys Kissing, Happy Ending, I love that that has it's own tag, M/M, Minor Angst, No Sex, Normal shippy stuff, Not to much just more emotional spock, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Teenage Spock and Kirk meet at an admiral ball to celebrate the anniversary of Vulcans coming down to Earth and their father's mutual respect. Which is broken when they find their sons chatting it up and have some stern words for them. What happens next surprises everyone.





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, back from my Hiatus and I have so. much. to. offer. you. I'm talking loads of fanfiction for these guys as well as Harry Potter and one for Final Fantasy 14 online which let me tell you is an insane undertaking with lots of research so look out for that. I still have no Beta so please let me know if what I did made it really hard to follow and I'll try and fix it. As you can see in the description it's a little OOC I really wanted a dancing Spock and Kirk scene and unfortunately, I made Spock a little to emotional, I just couldn't help myself so watch out for that if it bothers you. Also, I refer to him as James so many fanfictions refer to him as Kirk and I wanted to try out something different please tell me if it's jarring, confusing or just downright not ok and I'll go in and change it. This is based on Love Story by Taylor Swift, and I don't make any money off of this or the song nor do I own anything like the characters or the song. Enjoy :)

Prologue  
James was just a teenager when he got invited to a party with his father. It was to celebrate another year of peace among the federation, all sorts of admirals would be there and it was just the thing that Admiral Kirk felt his son needed to spark an interest in space so that he would follow in his footsteps hopefully. It was at this party that James met what was going to be a lifelong friend and eventual first officer. That, however, is a story for another time, the most important thing to focus on right now was how they met and how their bond became closer than any in history.  
~The Beginning~

James was smiling politely as one of his dad’s friends was regaling him with tales of traveling for the federation, reciting the one piece of advice his dad gave him before leaving him to his own devices that even if what you are hearing sounds boring or like a load of crap listen and be polite when it comes to someone important. It was while he was trying to listen to this guy drone on he locked eyes with a Vulcan teenager who was also listening to someone speak James gave him a smile and a look that said: “help me please and I’ll help you.” The Vulcan subtly lifted an eyebrow but soon extracted himself from the conversation and strode over and said 

“Hello Admiral Sauz would you mind terribly if I stole young Mr. Kirk, I am interested in hearing more about his father.” 

The admiral’s eyes sparkled as he replied: “Not at all Mr. Spock it is so good to see two young men taking a future in Starfleet seriously when you are ready to enlist in the academy make sure to let me know, I’ll get you the best classes.” He winked and smiled and walked off to comedies another group and James sighed in relief and said while turning to his savior “Thank you very much, Mr. Spock, I am in your debt.” He subconsciously held out his hand and Spock looked at it with his eyebrow up and didn’t shake it. James awkwardly put his hand down and said: “Oh right your Vulcan this is how I should greet you right?”   
He raised his hand into the T’hal and Spock said while returning it “indeed I expected no less from the son of the famous Admiral Kirk.” 

James rolled his eyes and said, “Here I thought I had met someone my age who wanted to talk about normal stuff, not rules and etiquette.” Spock nodded and James watched in amusement as he saw the Vulcans mouth twitch like it was fighting not to smile as he said “then perhaps you should not have sought a Vulcan out, I can leave if you want and let Admiral Sauz know he can have you back, I am sure his tales would be; riveting.” 

James glared and said, “for a Vulcan, you certainly do know how to be rude.”

James watched in amazement as once again a ghost of a smile showed on the Vulcan's face only to be schooled back as he said: “I am sorry to have caused offense I am merely stating the only logical option you are left with.” Never once did he look away and James found himself laughing, understanding now that Spock was trying to joke within the confines of his culture. He decided he didn’t want this conversation to end and it seemed like neither did Spock because Spock said: “well Mr. Kirk tell me have you ever danced with a Vulcan?” 

James widened his eyes and laughed and said: “Mr. Spock if you want me to dance you’re going to have to drop the Mr. Kirk bit, just call me Jim.” 

Spock nodded and said, “then you may call me Spock, was that a yes?”

James nodded and said while extending a hand out “yes it was, show me how Vulcans dance.” It turned out Vulcans danced like humans, just with no touching so they went into a waltz, it was a formal occasion after all and James was having the time of his life. They did a couple of dances and then walked out outside onto the balcony and stared up at the stars arms touching but neither moving away. James said “I hope that when I do go up into space you will be right there as my first officer Spock. I think we work well together what do you think?” 

Spock subtly pressed his arm closer and said without looking him “It is illogical for you to want that, you have only known me for two hours at most."

Jame's sighed and said "what can I say it must be a human thing, but I feel like I have known you for a thousand years if not more. I'm sure in different dimensions we would always end up like this."

Spock turned to look at his companion, Jim's eyes still looking at the stars and sparkling with joy, he couldn't dash the humans hopes and insist that that wasn't true so instead he said "I hope so too Jim I hope that I meet you a thousand times in a thousand ways and I think we could really explore strange new worlds and help anyone in need, I am especially looking forward to studying the fauna and wildlife we will come across.”  
James laughed and said, “Only you could be interested in plants, alright first officer and science officer how does that sound?” 

“Is that even possible that doesn’t seem logical.”

Kirk looked at him briefly in mock exasperation and said while looking back at the stars“It doesn’t have to be logical Spock I’ll be the captain and I think you would be suited as the first officer but still need to study science, just look at who are parents are we can do anything we want once we get up there.” 

Spock who had followed Jim’s gaze to the stars looked at his new friend and said: “you know who my parents are and still associated with me?” 

James looked back and said, “yeah I do and yeah I did so you can stop hiding your smiles and maybe kiss me?” 

Spock’s skin flushed green as he said: “that wouldn’t be logical Jim, especially if I do become your first officer.” Nevertheless, he was leaning in and so was James, their lips a mere inches apart when they heard a loud cough. They sprung away from each other and turned around to see Admiral Kirk and Ambassador Spock glaring daggers at them. Ambassador Spock simply said, “I told you not to associate with that young man, he’s not fit to be your friend let alone be in Starfleet.” 

Admiral Kirk looked like he was ready to fight but instead said with barely controlled anger,“ and I told you, Jim, to not associate with any Vulcans who think it’s ok to be anti-human.” 

James glared back at his dad and said “Spock isn’t like that, leave us alone and go back to your stupid party with your icy eyes and fake smiles. Spock will be my first officer one day and you will show him some respect.” Spock just looked down and silently walked over to his father as Admiral Kirk said: “a captain does not refuse to follow orders from his superiors and I will not let you serve on the same ship as him.” James growled and pushed his dad aside running home. That night he and his dad refused to talk to each other and James went to bed early sneaking his datapad. Using some skillful hacking he found where the Spocks were staying and their room number and snuck out with a handful of pebbles. 

At Spock's window he tossed a pebble it took five for Spock to open his window and when he looked down and saw James he simply raised an eyebrow. James pointed to the large maze towards the back of the hotel and mouthed meet me there then ran into the hedges when he saw another person come into the room. It took a while but eventually, he felt Spock behind him and Kirk grabbed his hand and brought him to the center where there were a fountain and some benches and sat down. As soon as they sat down Spock kissed him on the lips passionately and James kissed back just as passionately, giving in to the feelings that had been boiling under the surface since they caught each other's eyes. James pulled away and looked Spock in the eyes “why didn’t you say anything back there when I was fighting my dad?” 

Spock looked into his searching eyes and said “I felt that anything I said would make things worse for you, our parents are very important men it would not be good to start a feud between humans and Vulcans. However even if it is illogical I find I was very- upset when I realized I might not be able to see you again.” 

James smiled, happy to have verbal confirmation that his feelings were returned and said: “then let’s confront our parents together, at a public event that way they can’t say anything without making themselves look bad and if they try even privately we can expose them.”

“You would ruin our parents' careers to be with me?”

“Well yes wouldn’t you?”

Spock nodded and said, “you stupid illogical human, of course, I would, I barely know you but I am not going to lose you without a fight.” They kissed again and if they snuck in a mind meld that made it mind blowing well no one had to know. In their passion fueled haze though they didn’t realize that a mind bond had formed, an incomplete one that was about to make James suffer a lot of pain.  
~The Middle~

It was James’s birthday and he invited Spock and held his hand and made eyes at him the whole nine yards. He laughed when he and Spock finished each other's sentences like they could read each other's mind just from touching and smiled triumphant at his dad and boyfriends dad, watching them fume but not being able to do anything. People didn’t mind Kirk and Spock outside of the Vulcans, they thought it was cute and Admiral Sauz bragged about how he set them up together and jokingly asked if he was going to need to get them spousal permission forms. At this James laughed it off and Spock practically choked from the surprise and James patted his back while laughing and telling the admiral in a mock commanding voice that he expected those on his desk at eight hundred hours. Everyone was laughing and having a good time and when the party ended Spock kissed him goodbye in a Vulcan way looking into his eyes and mentally bid him farewell. After that James didn’t see his boyfriend again, he was always stonewalled with “oh he’s sick,” and “he just doesn’t want to see you.” James refused to believe this and kept trying, eventually collapsing on his way to go to Spock's place after three weeks.   
While he was going in and out of consciousness he saw Spock briefly and tried yelling his name, but was too weak to even do that. He heard yelling and guards being called and felt himself being lifted up and placed onto a ship. He fell asleep then, thinking he just needed to rest, oblivious to the fact that he was in danger and going to Vulcan to see a mind healer. He woke up to his other best friend Bones standing over him, as soon as he focused Bone’s smacked him and said “Jim you have to be the dumbest human ever, only you would dive headfirst into a romantic relationship and not think about the consequences why when you get out of here we are going to go through everything that could have gone wrong never mind the implications you caused between humans and Vulcans. I mean really-”

His rant was stopped by James smiling and saying “it’s good to see you Bones now where am I and what happened?” 

Bones deflated and nodded a bit and said: “perhaps your husband should explain things to you.” 

He walked away and James yelled out “um husband? Hey get back here what do you mean husband?” 

Spock quickly walked in and said, “Jim please calm down and let me explain.” He seemed to be more in control of his emotions than ever before but he sat down next to the chair and grabbed his hand. 

James smiled and said, “Oh thank goodness Spock it’s so good to see you, where were you, I tried to see you but no one would let me.” 

Spock flushed and said, “that will not be a problem any longer Jim I assure you, I just wish what happened could have waited ten years or so.” 

Jim stopped smiling at that and said: “start at the beginning please because I kind of want to know how what Bones said is true.” 

Spock nodded and said “Fair enough I will start at the beginning but no interruptions.” He waited for James to nod and said “Alright so you see when we kissed apparently I accidentally set up a mind bond, a bond that only got stronger as we were in close proximity. When I was kept from seeing you the bond began to fade and you should have been ok, however, your mind stubbornly clung to it until there was just a thread and by then the bond had been there for so long it was rooted in your brain. This bond caused you to pass out because your brain was so exhausted from keeping it together, you were in a coma for two weeks as we struggled to figure out what caused this. I was tested on quite a bit after I revealed to them that we had kissed because for some illogical reason they thought I might have given you a disease which was highly insulting. Anyway, a mind healer entered your mind and found a thread and traced it to me after we figured that out it should have been as simple as cutting the thread but you had other plans. For three days various mind healers fought with your mind to snap the thread and finally, they said they couldn’t pull anymore without damaging your psyche beyond repair, they had never seen a bond so deeply ingrained into the mind.   
The only way to dissolve the bond would be if I mind meld with you and broke it but I couldn’t, not with you fighting to hold onto it so I refused. I instead opted to complete the bonding that way after a few months you could be away from me for extended periods of time with no damage, this leads to us being married, at least in the Vulcan way so I now have spousal rights. Also due to us being bonded, we have to serve on the same ship because you will be who I go to when the time is right and I need you, and I can’t be away from you when that time comes. Jim, I am sorry that I took the choice away from you but I want to believe that by you holding on that you wanted this just as much, I know it’s short and we barely know each other but I am just happy you are awake and safe.” 

James had looked down as he spoke and then looked up and said: “I don’t mind, I had already decided I was going to marry you and we were going to serve together I am just upset I was asleep during the wedding.” 

Spock let out a relieved laugh, subtle and barely there and did his ghost of a smile as he said: “then we will get married again, the human way ok?”

James pulled Spock to him and kissed him and said: “that sounds like something I would be ok with.”  
~The End~


End file.
